Deals with Demon Shadows
by The.crashes-are.Heaven
Summary: Now off to find Henry in Neverland along with her family and Hook, Emma soon finds out the dangers of the not so enchanting land, and the dark prices one has to pay just to get out alive along with it. Starts off with the last scene in 2x22 with them all on the ship and moves forward from there.


_Deals with Demon Shadows_

___(Based off a thinky thought I had after the episode.)_

_Now off to find Henry in Neverland along with her family and Hook, Emma soon finds out the dangers of the not so enchanting land, and the dark prices one has to pay just to get out alive along with it. Starts off with the last scene in 2x22 with them all on the ship and moves forward from there._

It was all so sudden, it happened like the crack of a whip. One minute Hook threw the bean into the water and the next they were all headed towards the swirling vortex, there was a sucking sound and it closed around them.

The air whirled Emma's hair around her face as she looked around towards her parents and Regina and Gold. Her whole body shook with anxiety and she looked towards Hook for reassurance but his face stayed put in its grim line as they moved onward.

Unable to take any more of the dead silence hanging in the air she moved towards the side of the ship hugging her arms around herself. A tear falling down her cheek.

"Emma?"

She turned facing her father. She wiped her cheeks leaving a light flush of pink.

"This is taking longer than I want it to."

"I know." He said glaring back at Hook. "What happened in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Well..." She followed her father's gaze. "We ran into Cora."

He crossed his arms. "Yeah I gathered that when your mom told me about Rumpelstiltskin's cell."

Emma froze.

"Emma you have to be careful. Pirates, they tend to be self serving and arrogant."

She stayed silent, still staring at Hook. "How can you trust him?"

Her hand went instantly to her throat where her necklace once was. She sighed. "I just do, it's... complicated."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

They burst through the opening of the portal and crashed into a rocky cove. Water sprayed up the side of the ship hitting Emma in the face.

"Alright there, Swan?"

She looked towards her facing Hook. "Peachy." From beside her off to the side standing with her mother she heard her father let out an amused huff.

"Is something funny?"

Charming shook his head. "Just trying to figure out when I should punch you next, mate."

"Well isn't that sweet, now that that's sorted out I don't want another word from the peanut gallery. We clear on that, **mate**?"

"So what's the danger level that's to come on this adventure?" Emma asked.

Hook turned to her. "Well it's not the fluffy Disney version if that's what you mean. Just like when I told you about the actual tale of Jack and the Giant. No this is a lot more darker than that, Peter's shadow for one is a right piece of work, he's basically in charge of finding the kids and bringing them here with the help of the Lost Boys, and if the kid who is brought isn't who he is looking for they get put with the others. And they keep up the search, but now that they have the boy...well the odds aren't looking so great."

"What do you mean?" She turned and looked around her. But no one answered the question.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

They pulled up to the side of the sandy bay to get their bearings and to figure out what they were going to do next. As they did Emma tried to get a read on the distant pirate.

A voice pulled her from her thoughts. "We should split up; I mean if we did we'd cover more ground giving us a quicker advantage at finding him."

"That's not a half bad plan your majesty but even if we did we would need an extra guide. It's too dangerous."

"Then what do you suggest we do? I mean you know these lands better than anyone." Emma finally spoke, "We are running out of time and it's getting dark." She said facing Killian.

He thought it over as everyone looked at him expectantly. "Well I do I something in mind. But it will take a lot of convincing on our part. She's a stubborn little thing after all."

Emma's eye brows mashed together. "Who is SHE?"

"Tinkerbell, of course." Killian said with a shrug.

Emma's eyes looked hopeful. "Great, then let's go get her." She said eagerly.

"Not so fast, love. Like you said it's getting dark, we could all use some down time. We'll leave for the Hollow at first light."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The ship was deadly quiet. Everyone was off sleeping, every one except Emma. She awoke sweating and silent screams ran up and out of her throat. So no one could hear her. She felt trapped in a void that just kept pulling her farther and farther away.

Getting up off the bed she made her way up to the deck. The air was blowing in her face as soon as she pulled the door open.

Her feet barely made a sound as she walked across it towards the wheel, gently gliding her fingers over it.

"You lost, Swan?"

She looked up at him through her hair. "I couldn't sleep."

"I figured as much, and I can't say I blame you….gloomy place."

* * *

"Was it always like this?"

He nodded.

"My dad about what happened in Rumpelstiltskin's cell." Emma suddenly burst out. "My mom told him." She finished catching his confused look.

"I see." He replied.

"I was reading you, you know. Seeing why you felt closed off and distant. Something happened to you didn't it?" She asked.

"Now that is a story for another day."

"You know you can tell me. You and I we understand each other like I said earlier today." Her hand was suddenly on his preventing him from turning away.

He looked out towards the water. "When you….left me on the beanstalk Emma. That wasn't the first time someone left me."

"What?" She whispered.

"Oh yes we are alike in that capacity. My father well he promised we would see the world, travel through the different realms, so we were aboard a ship. But that promise was broken, worthless. He was a fugitive, without saying anything to me he fled during the night leaving me helpless and abandoned.

Emma stayed silent, unable to speak.

"When I ran into Milah, I thought I could finally be happy. Turns out I couldn't even have that. When she was killed by Rumpelstiltskin that only opened the scars of abandonment my father graced me when he left, even more. Thus sending my down my path for revenge.

"But then I ran into the lad's father. I wanted to do him right. I wanted to change for him, all the time thinking of his mother. We were going to go back for him. But in the end he told me he would rather fend for himself than be with me.

"That settled everything then. Later that night the Lost Boys came again and I gave him to them, because he was my reminder. Then all those things happened with us and you gave me that chance to prove myself worthy of something. We will find you boy, Swan. No matter that sacrifice will cost us."

She was still too stunned to speak; Emma opened her mouth but froze.

"No need to silently beat yourself up Swan, you didn't know." He turned to go.

Damn right I didn't know! Why didn't you tell me? You knew I was damaged, you told me I had that look in my eyes, the ones the lost boys hold. And the only way you would have known is if something just as damaging happened to you." She screamed, looking at his expression.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you. That's just a lot to process."

He nodded "What I just told you, it needs to stay between us."

"Of course, I'm not one to go around shooting my mouth off. You just caught me by surprise." She looked out towards the horizon, the sky started turning to a flushed rosy color.

"Come on, you can help me drive the ship." He said, taking her hand.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I told you I was bad at this." Emma said, letting out a laugh.

"You're trying too hard. Relax." He said placing his hand over hers.

She grumbled something he couldn't hear trying to focus. Emma's eyes strayed to her parent's cabin.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just wondering how well he's going to take this." She nudged her head towards the closed door.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"What are you doing?" Snow asked Charming.

Charming stood by the window arms crossed, his mouth set in a tight line.

"Observing," He turned to look at his wife.

"You're worried." Snow summed up. "And with reason, now that she finally has those walls down. You're scared she's going to get hurt again." She paused. "After all what's 28 years right?"

"Exactly but those 28 years left her with no one, she was alone. And now it's my chance to keep her safe."

"You know….that moment in the hospital with Henry didn't just free us from the curse. It freed his as well, even if he was safe from losing his memories, thanks to Cora."

At that, Charming had nothing to say.

"Now in order for us to get Tink's help, leave the talking to me." Killian said as they made their way through the foliage, leading to the Hollow.

"And then?"

"Then we are one step closer to Henry."

Charming looked at him, his face set. "There is something you're not telling us."

"I'm telling the truth, once we find that pixie we can get the information we need. She can lead us to where they are hiding out."

"I'm still not okay with this."

"You don't have to be. But I'm all you've got at getting him back."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Oh, Tinkerbell! I know you're here." Killian called walking through the long grass. "Where are you, you stubborn pixie? I know you never leave this tree."

"Who's there?" She replied.

"An old friend"

She looked through the branches. "You shouldn't be here. Why did you come back?"

"I know, but complications arose, we need your help finding **them**."

Tink froze. "You're crazy; the only people who want to find that bunch are the ones who are asking for a death wish."

"I'm well aware of that my hot headed friend. But they have the boy."

"You mean…." She pointed behind Killian.

"Yes, this is his family." He paused. "No where are they hiding out?"

"Out by Skull Rock, but god knows where they've taken the boy. They move around a lot to keep the shadow at peace and so it's harder to find them."

"I was afraid of that. Well if that's the case, you'll have to come with us. Second guide...all that jazz."

"Of course, what else would I want to do other than chase you bunch around? It's not like anything interesting happens here any way."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Killian pulled his map out, setting it on a rock. "Right then, Tink you lead these four around the far side of Neverland. I'll take Swan-"

"No, no way no chance in hell mate."

Killian let out an aggravated sigh. "Of course, **this** is where we hit the snag."

"Obviously." Charming said.

"Charming-" Snow came up beside him, resting her hand on his arm.

"You can't be going along with this."

"I don't like it any more than you. But-"

"Look mate, the good lord knows you want to hit me for having this insane idea but…."

Charming looked at Emma then back to Killian. "Can I trust that you'll keep her safe?"

"Yes. I won't let anything happen to her."

He sighed. "Whatever it takes I guess," he paused. "Just know if anything happens to her Jones I have a punch reserved under your name."

"Great, it gives me such a comfort you care so much. If we don't come close we meet back here."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Sorry about my dad, he's just…" Emma started.

"No need to apologize on my account. Although it would be a completely different matter altogether if it made you uncomfortable."

"That, but like I told him it's complicated."

Killian turned on her then. "How is it complicated?"

Emma shrugged. "Well, ugh! Why is this so hard? Explaining shouldn't be this hard."

He continued staring at her, an amused smile playing on his face. "We've got time, Swan."

"No we don't, and that's why I'm scared."

"Emma," He reached out towards her but stopped. She looked at him expectantly.

"We should keep moving, check some of the other spots."

She nodded and he pulled her towards the Lagoon.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Just don't fall in." He said.

"Why?"

"They, the mermaids will pull you down. Then…"

"I'm starting to hate this place." She said.

He chuckled. "Well once we get the boy, you'll be safe."

"Debatable."

She crawled up the rocks, looking down while grabbing the spy glass. Her hand slipped and she let out a scream. Killian took hold of her hand trying to pull her up.

"For all the times I tell you NOT to do things." He said.

"My hand is slipping!" She cried.

"Don't let go, Swan."

"I'm trying. Killian I-" she was abruptly cut off as Emma felt herself fall. Once he saw the splash Killian jumped in after her.

It was pitch black and freezing. It felt like glass shredding through your skin. Emma suddenly felt like a dead weight was pushing on her chest, as she continued to fall.

Arms engulfed her, grabbing at her limbs and pulled.

She wanted to scream, cry out but she couldn't. Emma felt her breathing slow, she knew this was it. She was going to die.

_Daddy, I love you_. She thought to herself, but the last pull didn't come. As she shut her eyes, she thought of the Enchanted Forest, of Henry, of her family, of her life in Boston and of Killian of him coming back and of the beanstalk. All of the things they had been through together.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Come on, Swan. Stay with me."

Emma felt pressure on her chest. Air going inside her lungs, from behind clogged ears she heard a clear indication of desperation.

"Don't do this now. I promised to keep you safe. Open your eyes Emma. If not for me, then do it for the boy."

More pressure and two more breaths later, her eyes shot open. And she wheezed and coughed, staring up at the eyes staring down at her.

Killian brushed the wet hair out of her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her. "Don't talk."

"I'm… so…cold." She shivered. "I can't…I won't be able to."

Understanding what she meant he picked her up in his arms and headed forward.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So how long have you…"

"Been here? Around the time he found a way out of this place. But now that Jones is back, well there's no telling what will happen."

"Wait… found a way out? Are you saying that…?"

"Unfortunately."

"Are your lands cursed like ours was?"

"You could think of it as that. But…" Tink's sentence hung in the air.

Everyone looked at her expectantly. "Look, I don't know how much he's told you. But He barely made it out with his life the last time he was here. He had to make a deal, a promise to the shadow to stay away. And if he showed back up the Lost Boys and the shadow would take claim of him. This is why I told him he shouldn't be here, all things considered since he's clearly found what he's always wanted in **you**."

"What do you mean?"

"His father abandoned him as a kid. All his life he's wanted a family to belong to. Now that's going to be ripped away again." Tinkerbell looked at them before turning to face Charming.

"He loves her, you know. And she loves him... It's shown in the way they look at each other before you ask."

She stared at him hard, searching his face. "Emma never told you because she doesn't know how much herself. But you'll know in due time of course."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Are you warm yet?" Killian whispered against her hair.

"Not really."

He sighed. "I told you not to get close to the edge."

"I wanted a closer look."

"And now that you have?"

"Never again, I almost died. If it weren't for you I'd be dead."

He held her close. "What you said before, before you fell…"

"Yes?" She replied.

"What…how was it going to end?"

Emma stared up at him and he looked down at her. She reached out for his face, placing her hand on his cheek. He took hold of the other and gently brushed his lips against her knuckles. His grip remained firm on her hand, as he pulled back.

She made a move, fixing her position. Her hand moved up to his hair and Emma pulled him close so they were an inch away from each other.

He watched her. "I-" she said.

His eyes went to her lips just like they always did. His eyes washed over with some form of wanted desire, but he held back.

"Swan?"

She swallowed and brushed her lips against his. Her eyes glazed over as she looked at him with that longing look, so when she shut them the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Don't cry." He said, catching her tears and wiping them away.

"I'm not."

"You are." He replied, pushing her hair back.

"Just promise me one thing." Emma replied.

"Anything."

"Promise me we will be together after this is over. Promise me you won't leave me."

He kissed her hair. "I swear."

The fire had died down some. It's embers a dull orange glow, there were noises coming from the trees. Animals were scurrying here and there. Emma had fallen asleep with her hand in Killian's.

Voices that hung in the air suddenly seemed closer and Emma started, looking around. Seeing that everything was fine she fell back asleep although it didn't last long because a hand came over her mouth as she let out a muffled scream.

* * *

The person silencing her placed a finger over his lips. "If you want to see your son again, you'll come with me now." He whispered. "**He** is very intrigued to meet you."

"And if I don't? Besides how do you know where he is?"

"Oh you'll come. You'd die for him, and I know where he is because I was one of the ones who took him."

She looked over at Killian.

"Don't bother; you won't be able to wake him."

"What did you do?" Emma whispered.

"Relax, he's fine. For now…Now are you coming or do I have to drag you away?"

Emma sighed reaching for his hand.

"Good choice." The person said. "Now walk."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"It's no good; we have searched everywhere and nothing." Tinkerbell sighed.

"Maybe we should head back. To the rock I mean, who knows Emma and Hook could have found something."

"Good idea, Charming are you okay?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a feeling I keep having."

"Relax; we'll get to her soon." Snow said pulling him forward.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Killian awoke with a start and rolled over onto more wood and grassy bracken.

"Swan?"

No answer. He got up facing ahead of him.

"Emma?"

Silence hung in the air. "Emma this is no time for games, come on. Your dad is going to have my head."

He walked a little ways, looking around.

"Emma where are-" He stopped looking at the tracks in the mud. Without thinking he backed up and ran towards the designated meeting place.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Charming broke through the trees. Stopping and looking ahead.

"They aren't here, Why aren't they here?"

Snow stepped toward him. "Just give it time I'm sure they'll be here in a moment."

"I swear if anything happens to her."

"Snow's right I'm sure they'll be back any-" Tinkerbell cut short after Killian ran through the long grass.

"Minute." She finished, looking at him.

"What's happened, where's Emma?"

"They took her." He said between breaths.

Charming's face went rigid as he made his way towards him. "YOU SAID YOU'D PROTECT HER, THAT NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN!"

"Well it's not my bloody fault. They must have persuaded her into going with them, I mean that's usually how it goes with them."

"AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE STOPPED IT?"

"Well that would have been down right impossible, since I couldn't wake up, mate. Don't worry though I have a plan that would possibly get her and the boy back."

Charming's face was still set in a grim line, before moving forward.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Emma was thrown to the hard ground once they finally made their way to the place she would find Henry.

"So where is he?" She demanded.

"He should be here any minute." The stranger smiled.

"Look, I just want him back I don't have time for your coy games."

"Understandable." There was a noise behind him. "They're here."

Henry looked up at her suddenly, and ran to her. "MOM!"

He wrapped his hands around her waist. "You're here, but how? Did the others come?"

"They did, and I don't know where they are. But I expect they'll be here soon."

"That's good, are they going to let us go?"

Emma's face set into a line. "I don't know kid, we'll see."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As Charming, Snow and the others walked ahead Tinkerbell held Killian back.

"You can't actually be going through with this? How do you know they'll agree?"

"Simple, I came back. Once they see me they will want me instead as I promised them long ago." He looked at her. "Thus, Swan and the boy go free. It's a win, win."

She pulled him to a stop. "No... its not. You will lose what you wanted; they won't see the attachment you have to him."

"But they see my attachment to Swan. They are using her as bait to lure me out."

Tinkerbell sighed. "You better be right, because you are betting everything you have left just by saving the day."

"It would be wrong if that weren't the case. Either way I'll still have you to pester me, so I won't be fully lonely."

Tinkerbell rolled her eyes and went to stand on his shoulder.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

They crossed over the vast expanse of the land in less time than expected, coming to an opening that headed to another sandy bay.

Killian took hold of his spyglass and looked out towards the water. "Well then, that settles everything."

"What do you mean? What did you see?"

"We aren't close enough." He looked through again. "I can't get a good-" he cut himself off. "Hold on, I see movement."

Charming was by his side in a second. "Give me that." He said grabbing the spyglass.

"Easy, it's my only one." Killian pointed to the far side of the little piece of land. "Just there. See?"

"He's right, just one thing mate. How do you suggest we get there? We left the ship when we got here."

"Judging by the distance, we could probably swim it. But…."

"We swim then. There's no use arguing about it."

They emerged from the water, stepping onto the little piece of land. It was still late, heading into the early hours, the moon just peaking over and making the water shine.

"Alright then, time to hide out in the trees and wait for them to show up. It shouldn't be long now."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Stop pushing me!" Emma freaked.

"Just get walking."

"No, I came only for the soul reason to get my kid back. Why won't you let us leave?"

"You'll be able to leave soon savior; we are just waiting for more of the party to get here."

Emma sighed, holding Henry close while the others had a close eye on them.

"Just as I thought," Killian said watching her.

"If you knew they wanted her because she's the savior why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't know for sure but it makes sense, they want to be able to go back to the way things used to be, they want to bring light to the darkness that was their biggest torment all those years ago."

He stood up; starting to walk and the others watched him closely. Then he disappeared.

"Now boys, lets settle this as grown ups shall we? No need to hold the girl or boy hostage."

They sneered. "What are **you** doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Killian said.

Emma looked at him studying him closely.

"Let them go."

"No, and why should we listen to you. We told you the price of you returning. You said you wouldn't. But yet here you are."

Killian shrugged. "Here **we** are."

Somewhere through all this Snow and Charming made their way towards Emma and Henry.

"I know what you're trying to do, but we both know you just really want me, the Swan girl she's just bait to lure me. You know she won't be able to bring peace to this land, but me well… I'm willing to offer myself up as their replacement."

"You're lying." The boys said.

"Not lying, I'm telling the truth."

"Fair enough, well then are you willing to risk everything for another deal with **him**?"

He nodded. "Just let leave them out of it."

"Fine," they said, "we'll send word to the shadow immediately."

"Killian," Emma said shaking her head.

"It's the only way, Swan."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She got up and marched towards him. "NO, it's not."

"Emma," he said.

"No, don't "Emma" me, I won't let you do this, you PROMISED me you wouldn't leave me."

Tinkerbell was tensed as she watched the both of them before turning to Charming.

"Emma maybe you should…" He started saying to her.

"NO dad, I'm not going to go through this all again." She turned to Killian, kissing him frantically and he held her close to him and she pulled back staring him right in the eye. "I LOVE YOU!"

She caught her father's gaze. "I LOVE HIM." She cried.

Tinkerbell turned to the Lost Boys. "Surely you can see it?"

"There's a catch to this deal I can feel it." One of them said.

"It's clear the girl loves him, so we get him, but…" Another replied.

"Just so there's a balance we'll give them both a 10 year gap." The eldest added.

"So every 10 years you will get to see each other its not how it usually works with the normal deals we make but… You have our word."

_10 years later_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It had felt like one huge nightmare. But it had been real from the very beginning right down to her and Killian's last moment together in Neverland. Once everything was settled on the matters of the deal, Tinkerbell had made sure every one got safe passage back, thus leaving Killian with his ship for when he returned to her.

Now, now her worst fear wouldn't be a fear it would be a longing hope, a hope she carried with her always.

She sat on the sandy beach front, staring out at the water; Emma had her arms around herself. Not a day had gone by when she wasn't caught sitting down here by her family. Ever since that moment she had sat there watching out at the great beyond, waiting. She suddenly shut her eyes.

_Come on, please show up, and tell me you kept your word. _She thought.

Her eyes remained shut but she completely snapped out of it when a sudden flood of noise filled her ears like a bomb that is about to detonate. Her eyes shot open then and she looked out. But nothing was in front of her. Emma frowned.

"Now Swan, what could you possibly be staring at?" A voice came from beside her.

She turned and was appalled. Emma felt as if she had suddenly become blind. She couldn't speak, just stared blankly. There against a rock face stood Killian. But something was different about him. His hair had grown out some, and his eyes were brighter and showed massive amounts of amusement and laughter that wasn't shown there before. He watched her curiously as she processed the fact that he looked younger.

"Something wrong Swan?" He asked.

"N- No" She stammered walking closer to him.

He tilted his head to the side. "Then what is it?"

"I thought they might have…"

"Gone back on their promise?" He finished. "No, I thought so too at one point, but they just had to do a few things first."

She looked at him confused. "What do you mean 'had to do a few things?'"

He laughed lifting up his hand and waving it in front of him, "Well… you know."

At the sight she completely back peddled almost falling over in the sand. "Is that …your hand? Bu- but **HOW**?" She said grabbing at it in wonder.

"Amazing isn't it?" He said.

Emma felt tears building in her eyes and her throat was just beginning to feel raw because she was so overwhelmed by it all.

His eyes moved to Emma's face, staring at her intently. Slowly she brought her hands up and around his neck and he took hold of her waist with one arm, pulling her closer.

Emma closed the tiny space between them and their lips brushed gently together. Her fingers moved to grab at his hair.

Killian took hold of her face with both hands relishing in the fact that her could touch her without bringing sudden harm to her, their foreheads touching. His voice was a whisper on her lips. "I have to go now Swan girl."

Emma froze as he pulled away. "NO, you can't. I …I just got you back." She grabbed at his hand making him stop.

He turned to look at her. "I know." He brushed his hand against her cheek and she brought both his hands up to her lips.

"But rest assure I'll be back." He smiled.

Emma's eyes glazed over. "Of course you'll be back, what's ten years right? And I'll be waiting. I'll always be waiting."

He gave her one last kiss before stepping back, heading for the edge of the sand.

"I love you." Emma whispered as he became just another shadow on the water. And she collapsed on the sand, finally letting her tears fall freely. Emma's eyes never leaving the horizon.

_AN: Apologies if this was a little jumpy and fast paced but it was the only way to get this to flow smoothly. Review if you wish. It really is no big. Its your decision. Also you can probably expect some more fics off and on during the summer break. It all depends if I can think of anything that is worth becoming something. _


End file.
